


The Girlfriend

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [33]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Implied Merthur, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock is Interviewing Merlin, When He Meets John's New Girlfriend, Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Nice! I can imagine that John has a kink for intelligence, so I find myself shipping Spock and Watson now. Do you mind that I'm practically bombarding you with these? ----Sherlock is introduced to John's new girlfriend, Morgana, while he's interviewing a nervous Merlin, who panics. ~ Your Lovely Anon

Sherlock had glanced at the door when the lanky young man he was   
interviewing had groaned “oh dear god" and sunk lower in his seat,   
which is why he now found himself facing a dangerously beautiful woman   
who was sprawled comfortably in John’s favorite chair.

"I’m Morgana, John’s girlfriend" she said, inspecting a nail, then   
shooting a shark-like grin towards Sherlock’s interviewee, “Merlin   
dear, lovely to see you again… although you look a bit peaky, is that   
brother of mine treating you well?"

This caused Merlin to sink even further down in his seat, muttering   
almost hysterically “Not again…only had one job… follows me   
everywhere…just needed a damn detective..third time today…"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a brilliant idea, and I think Morgana just follows Merlin everywhere to psyche him out, but this little encounter happened by complete accident.


End file.
